Keeping Lucy
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: Prequel to Lucy's Diary. Snippet's from Lucy Holden's life since moving to Summer Bay. May not be in order.


**Summary:** _Prequel to Lucy's Diary. Snippet's from Lucy's life since moving to Summer Bay. May not be in order. __  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Home and Away or any other things mentions in this that are publicly known. The only thing I own so far is Lucy Holden. _

* * *

**Moving To The Bay**_  
_

The drive to Summer Bay was long tiring for Lucy, Lucas and Tony. Finally arriving at the new house, Lucy felt extremely relieved to get out of the car she has shared with them for the past couple of hours. Lucy also noticed a couple of people standing outside the neighboring house at the corner of her eye, as her Dad parked the car on the curb in front of a battered looking truck. Getting out of the car, Lucy straightened out her skirt and tank top before closing the car door.

"Finally we're here" Lucas said with a huge sens of relief in his voice. He hated the long ride just as much as Lucy did.

"Couldn't agree more" Lucy agreed walking forward to stand beside him, shielding her eyes from the beaming sun.

"You must be the new neighbours" A middle aged woman with cropped dark hair said coming over with a welcoming smile.

"Yeah, G'Day" Tony replied walking over to meet her.

"Hi, I'm Beth Hunter" She introduced herself, extending her hand towards him.

"Tony Holden" He replied accepting her handshake "Nice to meet you"

"This is Robbie, Tasha and Martha" She said pointing to the guy and two girls, one dark haired, one blonde, standing behind her.

"How's it going? Tony said "This my son Lucas and daughter Lucy, and here's my eldest now" Lucy smiled, turning around to see Jack pulling up on the other side of the street in his car. Jack came here a couple of days earlier to start his job in Yabbie Creek Police Station.

"Sorry, I got held up" Jack said walking across the road.

"Alright, these are the new neighbours" Tony said "This is Jack" Lucy noticed the guy and short blonde girl look towards each other with cheeky grins on their faces, while the tall brunette looked shocked to see her oldest brother "Well, we better go start unpacking, so I guess we'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure" Beth said "and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call over"

"Thanks" Tony smiled at the woman before making his way into their new house. Lucy followed Lucas inside and was quick to claim one of the larger bedrooms for herself. When she went back out to the living room, everyone was busy unpacking the boxes that had been left in by the moving men "Do you know where we packed the cook books?"

"In a box" Lucas answered quickly, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Nice one, if you know that then you can cook tonight" Tony replied quickly while looking through a box. Lucy searched around the room for the boxes for her room.

"Great, that means we all have to suffer" Lucas chucked a cushion across the room at Jack for his comment.

"He's right you know" Lucy said giggling.

"Then you two can help out too" Tony said making the oldest and youngest of the Holden's groan in reply.

"There they are" Lucy said spotted the couple of boxes labeled 'Lucy's Room'. She picked up the first one and attempted to carry the heavy box to her room. She was only 11 what did you expect.

"Here" Jack said taking the box from her arms and carrying it into her room.

"How come you two get the good rooms?" Lucas asked following them into Lucy's large enough room.

"Older, wiser, better looking" Jack said putting the box down on her bed.

"Younger, cuter, faster" Lucy continued and Lucas looked at her confused "You snooze you loose, Blondie"

"Shut it" Lucas said going out of the room.

"Here, I'll take in the rest of your boxes" Jack offered.

"I'm not an invalid, I can do it myself" Lucy said following him into the living room again.

"Yeah, but you're only 11" Jack said "plus, you're a girl"

"You're only after noticing" Lucy said in an 'obviously' tone of voice "and I'm 12 in two months"

"Hold on. Before we unpack and commit to this place" Jack said stopped everyone "There's something important we need to do"

"What's that?" Tony asked. Lucy had an idea what Jack was going to say.

"Check out the surf" Jack said

"Now you're talking" Lucas said agreeing with him.

"Hell yeah" Lucy said. Since she could stand on her own, they had taken her out and standing her up on the surfboard. They were all major surfers and weren't going to stop with Lucy just because she was a girl. It was Jack who taught her to surf when she was about 5, so pretty much her whole life she's been in the water. Salt water practically runs through her veins at this point.

"You're onto something, mate" Tony said before turning to his daughter "And, language. You're only 11"

"Everyone keeps forgetting I'm almost 12" Lucy said

"Still no excuse, Luce" Jack said as Lucy went into her room to get changed. She threw on a swimsuit before putting on her skirt and tank top on over it again. She grabbed her surf board and went out of her room. Lucy saw that neither Lucas or Jack was out and changed yet.

"Seriously guys, I'm a girl and can get changed quicker than you" Lucy laughed before seeing Beth from earlier standing at the door with a blonde girl standing behind her "Hi"

"Hi, this my daughter Matilda" Beth said introducing her to the two Holden's. Lucy rested her board against the wall as Tony invited them inside. Jack came out soon and introduced himself.

"Oh, and this my son Lucas" Tony said when Lucas finally appeared "Lucas, this is Matilda Hunter from next door" Lucy giggled slightly at the little looks Matilda and Lucas were giving each other.

"I like your name, Jack" Beth said as he dug into the food she brought over "My late husband was called Jack"

"Yeah, mum chose it" Jack explained "It was her favorite" Lucy didn't have any memories of her mum as she died when she was still a baby, but there were plenty of pictures and stories to go around for her to know she was kind and beautiful.

"Oh, I must have missed her" Beth said. Lucy bowed her head slowly to look at the ground.

"Look, no, it's just my wife died some time ago" Tony explained "It's just us boys and Lucy now"

"Sorry" Beth tried to apologize

"It's alright, how were you supposed to know" Tony said

"So, Lucy growing up in a house full of boys" Beth said.

"Yeah, I know" Lucy said rolling her eyes "I feel sorry for myself sometimes"

"Right" Beth giggled "Right, so you know where to find us if you need anything"

"Thanks for the muffins" Tony thanked her as her and Matilda went out the door.


End file.
